The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle. Injection nozzles of the kind under discussion can be assembled easily, because the glow element together with the sleeve and the contact element, as a pre-fabricated structural unit, can be inserted into the clamping nut from its open end and pushed as far as the support shoulder. In the known injection nozzles of this generic type (German Patent Application 35 02 109.8), the glow element is embodied by a wire coil, which is supported and electrically contacted on the sleeve on its end remote from the contact element. This embodiment dictates a sleeve having internal protrusions, which make manufacture more difficult and also hinder the flow of the air aspirated by injector action.